White Magnolia
by choRyeoni
Summary: ryeowook menantikan yesung selama 2tahun. apakah penantiannya akan berakhir bahagia? bgaimana dengan kehadiran kyuhyun yang hanya dianggap sahabat oleh ryeowook? /summary aneh/GS/ryeowook,kyuhyun,yesung,sungmin/rnr


**White Magnolia**

**Cast: Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin. **

**Rated : T **

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: saya Cuma pinjam nama para cast. Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiktif. **

**Selamat membaca**

**~o~**

Di sebuah desa kecil di pelosok kota Namwon, udara sejuk terasa menyentuh di permukaan kulit. Namun, kehadiran sang mentari pagi memberikan sedikit rasa hangat, setidaknya bisa menghalau dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Seorang wanita muda tampak tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan anak-anak yang berseragam TK. Anak-anak itu berdiri mengelilingi sang guru yang tengah memberikan perintah pada mereka.

Sekarang, anak-anak itu sudah duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang sangat besar sehingga mereka tidak terpapar sinar matahari.

"naah, sekarang keluarkan alat gambar yang kalian bawa" anak-anak itu menuruti perintah sang guru.

"kalau sudah… sekarang kalian gambar pemandangan alam yang ada disini!"

"Ne seonsangnim…" riuh suara anak-anak itu menjawab perintah sang guru.

Anak-anak itu, menggambar dengan riang. Sesekali mereka saling bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Guru muda itu berjalan perlahan memperhatikan satu per satu muridnya yang tengah asik menggambar pemandangan. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat salah satu karya muridnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum bel pulang.

"Ryeowook seonsangnim, bagaimana dengan hasil gambarku?" kata salah satu anak sambil menghampiri guru itu.

"aigooo… Hee Sun-ah pintar sekali menggambar. Pemandangannya bagus sekali…" kata guru yang bernama Ryeowook itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"itu karena aku senang menggambar…. Aku akan memberikan gambar ini untuk eomma dan appa" lanjut anak itu.

"ne, pasti eomma dan appa akan sangat senang. Nah, sekarang bereskan lagi ya alat menggambarnya. Sebentar lagi kita pulang" perintah Ryeowook.

"ne seonsangnim" angguk anak itu lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Yeoja itu memperhatikan satu per satu anak didiknya. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara baritone yang halus menyapanya.

"permisi Nona, bisa aku bertanya…" kata namja itu. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya, melihat namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"ne, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"hmmh, anda tahu TK Saranghamnida berada dimana?"

"oooh, anda lurus saja, kira-kira 100 meter dari sini belok kiri, bangunan yang berwarna ungu, itulah TK Saranghamnida" jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan jalan dihadapannya.

"aah, gomapseumnida… kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit namja itu sambil menganggukan kepala, dan Ryeowook balas menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum.

**~o~**

Ryeowook memasuki ruangan guru. Disana nampak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga seorang namja asing yang sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Bel pulang telah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Suasana sekolah menjadi sedikit sepi, karena hanya beberapa anak-anak yang masih berada disana.

"Wookie, kemarilah. Aku kenalkan pada Oppaku" kata Sungmin sambil menggandeng lengan Ryeowook.

"unni, Oppamu? Memangnya kau punya Oppa?" bisik Ryeowook.

"nanti aku jelaskan" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Yesungie Oppa, kenalkan ini adalah temanku selama aku berada disini. Namanya Ryeowook, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti dongsaengku sendiri" kata Sungmin pada namja yang membelakangi mereka.

"jinja? Kalau begitu bagus, aku tidak terlalu…." Ucapan namja itu terhenti ketika melihat Ryeowook. "heeey, bukankah kau yeoja yang berada di bukit tadi?" tanya namja itu.

"ne, aaah jadi anda adalah Oppa-nya Sungmin Unni? Kalau tahu begitu, tadi sekalian saja aku antar kemari" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, matanya tidak lepas menatap mata teduh namja itu.

"ne. ah kenalkan namaku Yesung, karena kau adalah temannya Minni, kau bisa memanggilku Oppa" kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ryeowook imnida. Baiklah, sesuai keinginannmu, Yesung Oppa…" senyum Ryeowook, namun ketika menyebutkan nama Yesung dia sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"ekhm… sepertinya perkenalannya sudah cukup" kata seseorang yang duduk di kursi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kyunnie…" bisik Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"kamu itu menganggu aktivitas orang lain saja" keluh Sungmin sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Yesungpun duduk di kursi dihadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa? Aku sangat merindukan mereka" tanya Sungmin.

"mereka baik-baik saja. justru itu, Oppa datang kemari diminta untuk menjemputmu. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Minnie…" terang Yesung.

"Noona, sebaiknya segera pulang ke Seoul. Mungkin disana namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu telah menanti" canda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Yaak. Jangan bicara sembarangan" Sungmin mendeathglare Kyuhyun.

"aku akan menemui mereka, asalkan tidak ada yang namanya perjodohan. Ini menyebalkan" keluh Sungmin.

"unni, bukankah tadi unni bilang merindukan mereka. Sekali-kali tengoklah mereka" saran Ryeowook.

"kamu tidak tahu Wookie, kalau aku pulang, mungkin aku akan dipasung agar tidak bisa keluar rumah" jawab Sungmin.

"haha… kamu terlalu mendramatisir keadaan Minnie-ya" kata Yesung sambil tertawa.

Mereka masih bercengkrama disana hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Kyuhyun menggunakan sepedanya pulang ke rumah yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sedangkan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung berjalan kaki sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus dan pemandangan yang indah.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti sejenak. Karena disana dekat dengan stasiun, maka sering sekali perjalanan mereka terhalangi pintu perlintasan kereta yang tertutup. Setelah kereta melewati jalan itu, pintu perlintasan kembali terbuka. Dan mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

Rumah Sungmin dan Ryeowook, letaknya berdampingan. Hanya terpisah oleh pagar tanaman saja. Sungmin dan Ryeowook adalah penggagas dibangunnya TK Saranghamnida di desa itu. Semula jarak yang jauh harus masyarakat tempuh untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka di TK. Namun, semenjak TK Saranghamnida dibangun, maka anak-anak lebih mudah bersekolah. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, maka warga sekitar membangun rumah untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di halaman rumah. Ryeowook pamit masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Yesung mengikuti Sungmn dari belakang.

"yeoja itu imut ya." Celetuk Yesung.

"nugu? Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin, Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"hmmh, Oppa harus bersaing dengan Kyuhyun. Namja tadi itu. Dia sudah lama menyukai Ryeowook, tapi Wookie hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja" kata Sungmin.

"wae? apa ada namja lain yang disukai Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"setahu ku, tidak ada. Mungkin dia dan Kyuhyun sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Jadinya Wookie sudah nyaman menganggap Kyuhyun sebatas sahabatnya saja" terang Sungmin.

"ooh begitu" Yesung menganggukan kepala.

**~o~**

Pagi di hari minggu. Matahari baru sebagian menyinari bumi. Udara dingin menusuk kulit. Sungmin asyik dengan selimutnya, sedangkan Yesung sudah bersiap dengan baju trainingnya untuk lari pagi. Sudah tiga hari ini Yesung tinggal di desa itu.

"Minnie… kamu mau ikut Oppa olah raga pagi?" tanya Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin yang masih enak tidur.

"Minnie-ya…" dengkuran halusnya semakin terdengar jelas. "aah anak ini…" Yesung jengkel, lalu keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Di beranda depan, Yesung sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya sebelum mulai jogging. Gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang tengah bersenandung. Penasaran, Yesung menengok ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tengah memakai sepatunya. Rambutnya diikat di belakang menyerupai ekor kuda. Earphone warna ungu menutupi lubang telinganya.

"selamat pagi Wookie…" sapa Yesung, namun Ryeowook tidak mendengar suara Yesung karena volume mp3nya yang agak kencang.

Yesung melompati pagar yang tingginya hanya sampai pusarnya. , hingga tepat di hadapan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu terlonjak kaget, dengan mata terbelalak.

"hahaha… mianhe kalau aku membuatmu kaget." Tawa Yesung.

Ryeowook melepas salah satu earphone-nya.

"Yaak, Oppa. untung saja aku tidak terkena serangan jantung. Lagi pula untuk apa melompati pagar seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"jangan salahkan Oppa. tadi Oppa sudah menyapamu, tapi kamu tidak mendengar"

"benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"haaah, salahkan volume musikmu yang kencang itu. Kaja, kita lari pagi bersama" ajak Yesung sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin unni, tidak ikut?" tanya Ryeowook.

"dia masih tidur. Kita berdua saja. bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"bukan ide yang buruk" jawab Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua jogging menyusuri jalan di desa itu. Udara yang segar membuat mereka nyaman. Sesekali Yesung bertanya mengenai daerah-daerah disekitar sana, dan Ryeowook dengan senang hati memberitahu Yesung.

Mereka tiba di puncak bukit. Pemandangan indah terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon magnolia yang rindang.

"haah, seandainya bisa, aku akan memilih tinggal disini, daripada di Seoul" kata Yesung.

"wae? bukankah tinggal di kota justru lebih enak. Apapun yang diinginkan mudah diperoleh"

"ya, semuanya bisa kita miliki asalkan kita punya uang. Tapi perasaan damai dan tenang seperti sekarang ini, tidak pernah aku rasakan selama aku di Seoul"

"karena tempatnya, atau karena ada Ryeowook disisimu?" tanya seorang namja dengan suaranya yang keras. Dia berdiri di belakang Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie, sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"baru saja aku sampai. Dan aku belum mendengar apa jawabanmu Yesung-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"sudahlah Kyu, duduklah disini" ajak Ryeowook.

"tidak Wookie. jika ada yang bertanya, maka sudah kewajibannya untuk menjawab" kata Kyuhyun.

"seandainya di tempat ini tidak ada Ryeowook, apakah kamu masih mau tinggal disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"wae? itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu kan" jawab Yesung tidak suka.

"Kyunnie… sudah hentikan" cegah Ryeowook.

"jadi karena Ryeowook, kamu mau tinggal disini?" Kyuhyun dingin.

"sekali lagi kutegaskan. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Yesung bersikeras.

"tentu saja ada" jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"apa?" tanya Yesung.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, dia melihat mata Ryeowook yang menatapnya tajam.

"karena aku sahabatnya Ryeowook, maka aku harus meneliti terlebih dulu, namja seperti apa yang akan mendekati Ryeowook" Ryeowook terlonjak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"hentikanlah semua ini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan diantara kalian" pinta Ryeowook.

"aku sudah lama mengenal Ryeowook. makanya aku tidak ingin, dia salah memilih namja. Apalagi jika aku harus membiarkan namja asing yang baru beberapa hari datang kemari untuk mendekati Ryeowook" jelas Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Kyunnie, sudahlah. Sampai kapan kamu akan bertingkah seolah aku ini adalah adikmu, yeoja lemah yang harus selalu kamu lindungi?" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

"dengar, aku berteman dengan siapapun itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Kyu. Aku bosan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil olehmu" Ryeowook membalikkan badannya. "Oppa, aku pulang dulu" pamit Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian, lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun..

**~o~**

"Ryeowook seonsangnim, hari ini bernyanyi untuk kami ya" pinta salah seorang anak sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"menyanyi? Hmmh lagu apa yaa" Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak.

"puff the magic dragon" suara seseorang menyanyi di belakang Ryeowook, Ryeowook tersentak lalu menatap namja itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kalian suka kan lagu itu?" tanya namja itu.

"suka seonsangnim…" jawab anak-anak serentak.

"naah, kalau begitu kita bernanyi bersama. Ryeowook seonsangnim, kau juga ikut menyanyi ya!"

"baiklah, Kyuu seonsangnim"

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan anak-anak serentak menyanyikan lagu itu. Anak-anak tampak sangat bergembira. Mereka bersanyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan. Setelah menyelesaikan lagu itu, mereka kembali dengan kegiatan awal, yaitu belajar menulis huruf hangul.

"Wookie, aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin" kata Kyuhyun perlahan.

"tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Kyu… tapi, aku mohon kamu jangan melarangku untuk mengenal Yesung Oppa lebih jauh" pinta Ryeowook.

"wae? kamu menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"iya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Yesung oppa sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Maafkan aku Kyunnie" kata Ryeowook sambil beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersama anak-anak di dalam kelas.

"Wookie, apa kamu buta? Tidak bisakah kamu melihat perasaanku?" bisik Kyuhyun pedih.

Ryeowook masuk ke ruangannya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas panjang.

"maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Mianhe…" kepala Ryeowook tertunduk di atas meja.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melihat tumpukan amplop di sudut meja kerjanya. Sehelai kertas tampak menyembul keluar dari dalam amplop yang tidak tertutup rapat. Tangannya meraih amplop tersebut.

"_aish, bagaimana petugasnya ini? Kenapa amplopnya terbuka begini? Bagaimana kalau surat penting lalu hilang_" pikir Ryeowook. Dia berniat memasukkan kembali kertas itu kedalam amplop, namun sekilas dia melihat stempel RS Seoul di bagian depan amplop. Karena penasaran, Ryeowook akhirnya membaca surat itu dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Dibukanya kertas itu perlahan, lalu membaca isinya. Setelah dibaca dengan seksama, mata Ryeowook membulat.

"mwo? Kanker pankreas?" bisik Ryeowook kaget tidak percaya pada isi surat tersebut. Tangannya gemetar ketika memasukan kembali kertas itu kedalam amplop. Airmatanya mengalir perlahan. Kian lama, airmatanya kian deras.

"ottokhae… tidak mungkin… hiks…." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sembab.

**~o~**

Siang itu, Ryeowook telah berada di rumah. Hari ini dia berencana untuk membuatkan makanan paling special untuk Sungmin dan Yesung. Namun, ketika mencuci sayuran, air berhenti mengalir dari kran-nya.

"aish, kenapa ini?" tanya Ryeowook heran. Dia memutar-mutar kran air itu, namun tidak ada setetespun air yang keluar.

"haah, padahal tidak mati lampu. Kenapa bisa begini ya?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

Dia berjalan ke beranda depan, lalu berdiri di balik pagar menghadap rumah Sungmin. Dengan keras dia memanggil sang pemilik rumah.

"Sungmin Unni… Unni… Unni-yaaa….." teriak Ryeowook.

"ish, ada apa Wookie? kenapa berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Sungmin sambil keluar dari balik pintu.

"unni, bisakah membantuku? Kran air dirumahku bermasalah. Tolonglah…" pinta Ryeowook dengan nada manja.

"kamu ini. Ayo, biar unni lihat" kata Sungmin sambil turun dari teras rumahnya. Namun, suara seseorang mencegah Sungmin.

"biar Oppa saja yang memeriksa" kata Yesung sambil mendahului Sungmin.

"dimana kran airnya?" tanya Yesung sambil masuk kedalam rumah Ryeowook.

"ada di belakang,Oppa. mari aku antarkan" kata Ryeowook sambil berjalan ke dapur yang diikuti Yesung dari belakangnya.

"disini Oppa. aku sudah memutar kran-nya, namun airnya tidak mau keluar" kata Ryeowook.

"hhmh, apanya yang salah ya?" tanya Yesung sambil memutar-mutar kran itu.

"aku tidak tahu" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala.

"kamu meminta Minnie yang melakukan ini? Memangnya dia bisa?" tanya Yesung tersenyum geli pada Ryeowook.

"yaa siapa tahu saja. biasanya kalau ada apa-apa aku selalu meminta bantuannya" jawab Ryeowook, Yesung hanya manggut-manggut.

"mungkin kran-nya rusak. Harus ganti yang baru" kata Yesung, masih memutar-mutar kran.

"jinja? Hmmh, padahal ini masih baru" keluh Ryeowook sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya melihat kran yang sedang diputar oleh Yesung. Ketika mereka asik memeriksa kran, tiba-tiba

Sssssrrrtttttt

Air yang deras keluar dari kran itu, bahkan hingga membasahi keduanya. Air yang keluar semakin tinggi hingga mencapai langit-langit dapur.

"Aigoo, Oppa… bagaimana ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mencoba menutup kran itu, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya telah basah kuyup.

"waaah, Wookie, pergilah kesana, nanti kamu kebasahan" perintah Yesung sambil memutar-mutar kran itu lagi. keadaan Yesungpun tidak jauh berbeda dari Ryeowook. pakaianya juga basah.

Setelah diotak-atik, akhirnya semburan air itu, kini telah mengecil. Keadaan dapur menjadi kacau. Genangan air ada dimana-mana. Ryeowook memperhatikan sekelilingnya, air menetes dari ujung poninya. Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa.

"hahahaha… Oppa… apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook

"gara-gara kran air ini, lihatlah dapurmu seperti kolam sekarang" tunjuk Yesung.

"haha… Oppa, sebaiknya segera ganti bajumu, nanti Oppa bisa sakit" perintah Ryeowook.

"haaah, kamu juga Wookie" mata Yesung menatap berkeliling, lalu melihat handuk kering yang tak jauh dari sana. Yesung berjalan mengambil handuk itu, lalu dia menyampirkannya di kepala Ryeowook.

"keringkan dulu badanmu, Oppa tidak mau kamu sakit" kata Yesung sambil mengusap-usap handuk itu di kepala Ryeowook. jarak mereka saat ini sangat dekat.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Yesung. Kegiatan Yesung yang sedang menggosok rambut Ryeowook dengan handuk berhenti begitu saja ketika melihat mata jernih Ryeowook yang menatapnya. Tangan Yesung beralih menuju pipi tirus yeoja itu. Perlahan, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya semakin mendekati bibir Ryeowook yang agak terbuka. Beberapa mili lagi untuk sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sungmin yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"bagaiaman kran air nya? Apa sudah selesai diperbaiki?" tanya Sungmin. Melihat posisi Yesung dan Ryeowook saat ini, membuat Sungmin melotot.

"apa… aku menganggu? Aaah mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian" kata Sungmin serba salah sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"aaah Minnie, kamu datang disaat yang tidak tepat" keluh Yesung, sambil menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Ryeowook, wajah Ryeowook kini telah semerah kepiting rebus.

"aku pulang saja. Cepat ganti pakaianmu Wookie…" perintah Yesung sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Setelah Yesung sudah keluar dari rumah, Sungmin segera mendekati Ryeowook.

"apa kalian tadi berciuman?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Yaaak Unni-yaa…" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

"issh, jawab saja" paksa Sungmin sambil menyikut lengan Ryeowook.

"hampir. Kalau Unni tidak datang" Ryeowook mendelikan matanya.

"hahahah, mianhe ya saengi… hmmh, mungkin lain kali kalian bisa berciuman. Hehe" Sungmin terkekeh.

"hmmh, Sungmin Unni, menyebalkan. Bantu aku disini. Lihat dapurku kebanjiran" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk lantai yang tergenang air.

"ne, unni akan membantumu. Cepat kamu ganti baju dulu" perintah Sungmin.

"hehe.. gomawo ne" cengir Ryeowook sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

**~o~**

Setiap merasa jenuh, Ryeowook akan duduk dibawah pohon magnolia. Pohon besar yang rindang, didepannya terhampar pemandangan seluruh desa. Pemandangan yang membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang. Ryeowook teringat lagi isi surat dari rumah sakit itu. Kepalanya digelengkannya perlahan. Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan diri. Dipejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara perlahan.

"Wookie, kamu sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya seseorang di belakang Ryeowook.

"aah Yesungie Oppa… hmmh, aku sedang menikmati udara segar disini. Berada di sekolah, agak sedikit pengap" jawab Ryeowook.

"boleh Oppa temani?" tanya Yesung.

"tentu saja. kemarilah!" ajak Ryeowook sambil menggeser duduknya.

Yesung tampak murung, air mukanya keruh, tidak secerah biasanya. Ditatapnya pemandangan dihadapannya, tidak mengurangi sedikitpun keraguan hatinya. Sesekali matanya menatap Ryeowook dari samping.

"ada apa Oppa? Oppa baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"ne. ah.. aniyo…" jawab Yesung sambil menggeleng.

"kenapa? Oppa bisa cerita padaku" tawar Ryeowook.

"begini, lusa aku harus kembali ke Seoul" jawab Yesung perlahan.

"ooh… ya pulang saja Oppa. setelah urusannya selesai, Oppa bisa kembali kemari kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"tidak seperti itu…" Yesung membuang nafas berat.

"waeyo?"

"aku… orang tuaku telah menjodohkanku disana. Aku pulang untuk menemui calon istriku itu" Yesung tertunduk sedih.

Mata Ryeowook membulat tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"benarkah?"

"hmmh" Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menundukan kepala.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang.

"jika itu untuk kebahagian Oppa dan orangtua Oppa, pergilah. Selagi kita masih memiliki waktu, maka bahagiakanlah orang-orang di sekitar kita" kata Ryeowook sedih.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook, menelisik wajah cantik Ryeowook.

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Yesung.

"iya. Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang kita punya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Membahagiakan orang tua…itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Tidak ada alasan Oppa untuk menolaknya" jawab Ryeowook mantap.

Yesung menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Beban di pundaknya terasa sangat berat.

"mianhe. Terkadang aku ingin egois. Aku ingin melakukan apapun semauku. Tapi aku ingat, aku hidup tidak sendiri, ada orang lain di sampingku. Aku harus memikirkan mereka. Jika memang ini yang terbaik, maka Oppa akan menerima perjodohan itu. Dan mungkin konsekuensinya, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" tegas Yesung.

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Ryeowook terkesiap. Tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. itulah hal yang sangat ditakuti Ryeowook. tapi karena beberapa alasan, Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan kepergian Yesung.

"lusa Oppa berangkat. Tidak perlu mengantar ke stasiun. Terima kasih atas kebersamaan kita selama ini Wookie. Oppa sangat senang bisa mengenalmu" kata Yesung tulus.

"cheonmaneyo… sekali-kali ajak istrimu nanti kesini… pemandangan disini tidak terlalu buruk kan?" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum.

"aku tidak bisa membuat janji. Mianhe" kata Yesung sambil beranjak, lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

Yesung berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook. airmata tidak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Begitupun dengan Ryeowook. setelah Yesung agak jauh meninggalkannya dia menangis tersedu sambil kepalanya bersandar di pohon magnolia itu.

"Oppa… saranghae… hiks…" isak Ryeowook.

**~o~**

Yesung mengemas pakaiannya, sementara itu Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sedih.

"Oppa, kenapa Oppa seperti ini pada Wookie? dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa menjadikan perjodohan sebagai alasan?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku tidak bisa terus membohonginya Minnie. Hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai dia. Tapi kenyataan yang tidak bisa diubah membuat kami tidak bisa bersama" kata Yesung.

"bohong. Semua pasti bisa berubah. Aku yakin akan ada keajaiban untuk kalian, asalkan kalian percaya" paksa Sungmin.

"mianhe Minnie. Aku sudah lama menyerah untuk sebuah kepercayaan. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur" kata Yesung.

"Oppa, ini terlalu kejam untuk Wookie. meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya? Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Jangan seperti ini Oppa…" kata Sungmin.

"kalau kamu masih mau disini terserah saja. Oppa mau tidur. Jaljayo" Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

**~o~**

Pagi hari di sekolah. Anak-anak telah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Ryeowook baru tiba di sekolah.

"kenapa terlambat? Tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, unni. Dan tadi pagi aku ketiduran"kata Ryeowook.

"ya. Dapat unni lihat, mata pandamu itu" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"oh iya, unni, bisa tolong berikan ini pada Yesung Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

"apa ini Wookie?"

"itu kenang-kenangan untuk Yesung Oppa" jawab Ryeowook.

"Mianhe, tapi unni tidak bisa memberikannya" sesal Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Yesung Oppa… dia berangkat hari ini" Sungmin melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30 "keretanya akan berangkat jam 9" jawab Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

"mworago?" Ryeowook kaget "ani… tidak bisa seperti ini" Ryeowook gemetar. Dengan langkah tergesa dia meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"kamu mau kemana Wookie?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"…" Ryeowook terus berjalan. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera tiba di stasiun.

Setiba di stasiun, Ryeowook segera menuju beberapa kereta yang masih belum berangkat.

"Yesungie… hiks…. Kkajima…" bisik Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dicarinya kembali Yesung melalui jendela, memeriksa setiap gerbong kereta.

"Oppa… hiks… kau dimana?…" bisik Ryeowook, pandangannya mengabur karena aimata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Dia terus menyusuri gerbong kereta, hingga pandnagannya tertuju pada seorang namja di dalam kereta. Dengan segera Ryeowook memanggil orang itu.

"Yesungie… Oppa... hiks…" isak Ryeowook sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di jendela.

"Wookie-ya… bagaimana bisa?" Yesung tampak kaget melihat Ryeowook yang berlinangan airmata.

Yesung berniat untuk menemui Ryeowook di luar, namun pintu kereta telah tertutup.

"Wookie-ya… pulanglah…" kata Yesung sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya tepat di telapak tangan Ryeowook.

"Oppa… kkajima… jebal… tinggalah disini…!" pinta Ryeowook dengan suara serak.

"kamu bicara apa Wookie? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. "jaga dirimu baik-baik Wookie… jangan mencemaskanku… arra?" pinta Yesung, telapak tangannya semakin erat menempel di kaca jendela.

"Oppa… aku mohon jangan pergi. Tinggalah disini" Ryeowook berteriak frustrasi.

"tidak bisa… mianhe Wookie…" Yesung menggeleng, sekuat tenaga dia menahan airmatanya. Hatinya sakit melihat yeoja yang dicintainya seperti ini.

"Oppa jebaaalll hiks…" Ryeowook semakin lemah. Tiba-tiba gerbong kereta bergerak perlahan. Dari peron terdengar suara petugas yang menyatakan bahwa kereta yang ditumpangi Yesung segera diberangkatkan.

"Oppa… Andwee…" Ryeowook panik, ditatapnya mata Yesung yang berada di dalam kereta.

"kkajima…" teriak Ryeowook, tangannya masih menempel di kaca jendela, langkahnya mengikuti pergerakan gerbong kereta.

"Wookie… mianhe… saranghae…" bisik Yesung lemah.

Kereta semakin bergerak dengan cepat. Ryeowook mencoba mengejar kereta itu, namun, sia-sia. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas di lantai. Dengan tatapan nanar, dia menatap kereta yang semakin menjauh.

"kkajimaaa… hiks… Oppa… hiks…" isak Ryeowook sambil menekan dadanya.

Dari arah belakang, terasa dua buah telapak tangan meremas bahu Ryeowook pelan.

"gwenchanayo Wookie…" bisiknya.

"Kyunnie… Yesung Oppa… hiks… dia pergi… hiks…." Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya.

"dia pasti akan kembali. Bersabarlah" Kyuhyun meraih kepala Ryeowook ke dadanya. Ryeowook menangis tersedu di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"semua akan baik-baik saja. percayalah" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang.

**~o~**

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih tinggal di desa itu. Sementara Sungmin, setahun yang lalu telah menikah dengan Kangin. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Mereka tinggal di Kanada, karena Kangin mengurus bisnis disana.

Ryeowook berdiri di bawah pohon magnolia kesukaannya. Dia menatap sendu pada alam yang terhampar di hadapannya. Banyak perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Dia bukan lagi yeoja ceria seperti dulu. dia lebih banyak melamun dan memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Orang yang biasa dia mintai tolong, sudah tidak ada disana.

'_waktu berlalu sangat lama. aku selalu menantikanmu disini. Aku tahu, perjodohan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Bagaimana dengan penyakitmu, Oppa? aku harap kau bisa sembuh. Sungmin unni… dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau berbohong atas perjodohan itu, karena kau tidak yakin apakah kanker itu bisa disembuhkan atau tidak. Dua tahun, aku menantikanmu Oppa. berharap suatu hari, kau akan memanggil namaku dan berada di belakangku. Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu Oppa, kumohon kembalilah!_'

Ryeowook termenung sambil terduduk di bawah pohon. Tiba-tiba

Puk

Setangkai bunga magnolia jatuh diatas pangkuannya. Reflek tangannya mengambil bunga itu, lalu menhirup aromanya perlahan. Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri.

"ryeowook seonsangnim, ini ada surat dari Ahjussi disana" kata seorang anak sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop ungu ke tangan Ryeowook.

"dari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku permisi dulu" kata anak itu lalu membungkuk hormat, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengikuti kepergian anak itu dengan tatapan matanya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke amplop di tangannya. Dia menyobeknya perlahan, lalu mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari dalamnya.

"_my sunshine…_

_Kuharap hari ini kau bersinar dengan cerah…_"

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak, lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kyuhyun" pikirnya.

"_kau tahu siapa aku?_

_Aku adalah haebaragi. Yang menantikan cahayamu setiap pagi._

_Selalu menanti, itulah yang aku lakukan. Bodoh? Itu bukan kebodohan._

_Kulakukan itu, karena aku membutuhkanmu my sunshine._

_Aku tak pernah bosan… karena kau adalah cahayaku._

_Aku tidak peduli berapa kali kau akan mengabaikanku_

_Karena kau adalah hidupku._

_My sunshine…_

_Bisakah kau melihat kedalam hatiku?_

_Sekali saja kau lihat…_

_Setiap kali aku menerima pancaran cahayamu, aku selalu menyimpannya dalam hatiku_

_Mengharap ketika kau terlelap, aku akan tetap bertahan dengan cahayamu itu._

_Tapi, aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu._

_Ketika kau terlelap, semuanya hilang._

_My sunshine…_

_Lihatlah aku. Walau hanya sekali._

_Ku kan tetap menantimu… setiap pagi dalam hidupku._

_Seperti yang kulakukan selama ini…_

_Lihatlah haebaragi ini, dengan hatimu_

_Apakah selamanya aku harus terus menunggu_

_My sunshine_

_Cahayaku yang tak pernah padam_

_~Haebaragi~_

Ryeowook melipat kertas surat itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Benarkah Kyuhyun selama ini selalu menantinya? Selalu mencintainya?

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook seonsangnim…" sapa orang itu.

Degh

Ryeowook terpaku di tempatnya. Suara yang sangat familiar, yang selama dua tahun ini tak pernah didengarnya lagi. suara itu tetap merdu, sama seperti ketika pertama kali dia mendengarnya.

"Ryeowook seonsangnim…." Sapa orang itu sekali lagi.

Dengan ragu, Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. Dia takut, ini hanya bayangannya saja. Dia menatap orang yang menyapanya tadi. Wajah tampannya tidak berubah, hanya saja pipinya agak tirus. Tubuhnya semakin terlihat tinggi karena sekarang dia menjadi lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Ryeowook melihatnya.

Airmata menggenangi mata Ryeowook. tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"apakah ini mimpi?" tanya Ryeowook.

Namja itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ryeowook.

"bagaimana kabarmu Wookie? Oppa sangat merindukanmu" kata namja yang tak lain adalah Yesung itu bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Yesungie… Oppa… hiks…" Ryeowook menghambur kedalam pelukan Yesung "katakan, kalau ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar dirimu kan Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, ini aku. Dan ini bukanlah mimpi…" Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Ryeowook. "kamu banyak berubah Wookie…" bisik Yesung,

"ini karena Oppa, meninggalkan aku sendirian. Tanpa kabar apapun…" Ryeowook merengut.

"mianheyo Wookie…" Yesung kembali memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat.

**~o~**

Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan yang menyakiti mata dan hatinya. Dia mengharapkan suatu bisa memeluk Ryeowook seperti itu. Mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Ryeowook. namun selama ini, yeoja itu hanya menganggap Kyuhyun hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak lebih.

Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu menahan perasaannya. Dia tahu bahwa Ryeowook hanya menantikan Yesung. Dan kini, namja itu telah kembali. Namja yang dicintai Ryeowook sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kini tengah berada di hadapan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mampir ke sekolah sebentar, setelah itu dia menuju stasiun. Kereta masih belum datang, dan dia duduk di lobby sambil menelpon seseorang.

"_Kyunnie…"_ sapa suara di seberang telpon dengan nada yang riang.

"Wookie, kau sedang bahagia sekarang? Nada suaramu terdengar sangat senang?" tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

"_Yesungie Oppa… dia telah kembali Kyu. Kemarilah temuilah dia_"

"aniyo. Aku harap kalian berdua hidup bahagia" kata Kyuhyun sesak.

"_mwo? Apa maksudmu Kyu?"_ tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"sudah tidak ada gunanya aku berada di sana. Telah ada seseorang yang menggantikanku. Aaah tidak, bahkan bahkan aku tidak punya arti apa-apa dalam hidupmu, selain sahabat. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"_Kyuunniee…"_ bisik Ryeowook.

"aku akan pergi. Surat itu, lupakanlah. Anggap aku tidak pernah menulisnya. Sekarang aku akan pergi ke Busan" kata Kyuhyun.

"_mwo? Busan? Kamu dimana sekarang?"_ Ryeowook kaget.

"kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku sudah berpamitan padamu. Mianhe Wookie… maaf atas perasaanku selama ini. Selamat tinggal…"

Flip

Kyuhyun menutup telponnya sepihak. Airmata menetes di pipinya.

"gwenchanha… ini yang terbaik" dia mencoba menegarkan perasaannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kereta Kyuhyun tiba. Dia segera masuk dan duduk sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di tiketnya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela.

Dari jauh seorang yeoja terburu-buru mendatangi kereta yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun. Dia melihat sekilas ketika Kyuhyun menaiki kereta itu.

"turunlah" perintah yeoja itu sambil menggedor jendela tepat dimana Kyuhyun saat ini duduk.

"Wookie…" Kyuhyun terperanjat, lalu dengan wajah berseri dia menuju pintu dan turun dari kereta untuk menemui Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kamu datang?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, senyum itu menghilang. Setelah melihat namja yang berada di belakang Ryeowook.

"kamu mau kemana Kyu? Untuk apa pergi ke Busan?" tanya Ryeowook emosi, perlahan airmata menuruni pipi Ryeowook.

"mianhe. Aku akan mengurus bisnis Appa disana. Tersenyumlah Wookie…" kata Kyuhyun tenang.

"kamu jahat Kyu. Bagaimana mungkin kamu akan meninggalkanku? Selama ini kita selalu bersama. Hiks… kamu jahat…" kata Ryeowook sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook lalu memeluk yeoja itu, sekedar untuk memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"gwenchana… kamu tidak sendiri lagi. lihat! Dia sudah kembali kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu. Mianhe…" sesal Ryeowook sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"aniyo. Persahabatan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. aku bersyukur bisa menjaga dan melindungimu sebagai sahabat. Setidaknya tidak pernah ada mantan sahabat kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, Ryeowook memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"keretanya akan segera berangkat. Jaga dirimu ya!" kata Kyuhyun, tangannya masih berada di bahu Ryeowook, yeoja itu hanya mangangguk.

"aku serahkan Wookie padamu. Jaga dia dengan baik. Jangan lagi meninggalkannya sendiri" teriak Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"ne. gomapta" kata Yesung tersenyum.

"sampai jumpa Wookie. hiduplah dengan bahagia" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam kereta.

Pintu kereta tertutup. Lalu mulai melaju perlahan.

"setelah sampai di Busan, telpon aku" pinta Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"hati-hati Kyu" kata Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ryeowook menatap kereta itu dengan mata yang berair. Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"dia sangat mencintaimu Wookie. kenapa kamu tidak menerimanya?" tanya Yesung.

"dia sahabatku Oppa. dan aku hanya mencintai satu orang dalam hidupku. Yaitu Yesungie Oppa…" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"nado saranghaeyo… Wookie-ya" Yesung memeluk lembut tubuh Ryeowook.

Senja semakin turun. Matahari perlahan mulai menuju peraduannya di ufuk barat. Perlahan aroma magnolia tercium dengan jelas.

"gomawo…" bisik Ryeowook pelan.

**THE END**

Apa ini?

Mianhe kalau kepanjangan.

Ff ini, aku persembahkan untuk yang request Yewook.

Emmh, galau karena Yesung yang pergi wamil. Hiks.

Mianhe untuk para Kyuwook shiper.

Yang udah baca, maukah memberi review.

Gamsahamnida.


End file.
